The Longest Pathway
by Old-Tailed-Fox
Summary: 'Raiden.' Can smell fresh dirt taste it aswell. He's not sure were he is all he knows is .his body feels like it's been stabbed with a thousand needles. Then he can feel the eyes burning into the back of his skull! Jumping to his feet he reaches back for his sword to be grabbed by two strange men! Join me on my first ever Fanfiction! I do not own Naruto that right belongs to Ki


Chapter 1 The Longest Pathway

(Authors Note). I'm not very good with Japanese names yet or the Jutsus in the show but hopefully I'll learn along the way. I do apologize for any mess ups in this but please correct me if I am wrong on anything thanks now let us begin!

I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the show, I only own my OC Raiden!

Blackness that's all I see the smell of fresh dirt in my is a pounding in my head and my body aches all over like tiny pin needles have been stabbed into me. A sensation of being watched runs over me and my eyes shoot open, I see that I am face down in the dirt. I immediately jump to my feet like a frightened animal I see that I'm in the middle of a village but which village? Then I'm grabbed suddenly by two men

'Let go of me!'

I scream at the two men who both have a death grip on my arms.

'Now why on earth would we let go?'

The man with a black beard on my right arm says sarcastically.

'It does seem quite foolish don't you agree Shikaku?' continues the man with the beard.

'Asuma can we just get this boy to the Hokage and be done with it?'

'Yeah thats a good point, alright lets go.'

The guy on my right makes a slight mistake and loosens his grip on my arm, I break it free swinging my body around I lay my fist into the left mans face he doesn't let go and barley moves.

I use my legs and wrap the around his waist using my momentum I send us both to the ground.

'Damn!' The man lets go to gather himself and I use this chance and take off, except it was not going to be an easy escape as they are both already on me. I hit the roof tops, I continue along dodging vents and trying not to trip on various objects in my way. Then straight in front of me a masked figure is there within a blink of an eye.

'Woah now what is all this fuss about?' This guy seems diffrent than the other two he has silver hair wears a headband that covers one eye a mask that covers his entire face. The only thing that you notice on the man is the one eye showing. Also he...hes reading who does this guy think he is I hear a poof and look back up to see a cloud of smoke. Wha...what he's gone there's no way he's that fast!

'Now who are you?' The man is now behind me crouched down enough to whisper in my ear. I turn around out of shock and fear at just how fast he was.

'What the hell how did you just!' I did not get to finish my sentence as the world goes dark.

I awaken in a strange bed I realize as my vision comes back is that I am in a hospital bed. My body hurts all over and I reach up to feel a bandage wrapped around my head. I look around and see the smasked man sitting next to my bed, I jump a bit and fall backwards out of my bed. Scrambling I mange to pull myself up off the ground push my self up on against a wall behind me. I lean against a window I began staring down the masked man. 'Oh for heavens sake hes still reading to!'

'You're awake good.'

The man says to me eyes still buried in his book.

'I thought I put to much chakra behind the punch and you'd never wake up.'

Looking up from his book he turns to me a smile forming under his mask or so I think it's hard to tell.

'It wasn't that hard of a punch I've had worse.' I said trying to sound tough even though my head felt like it would explode at any moment.

'Well you've been out for over a day now so it must of been pretty hard, plus you hit your head hard when you fell.'

'Wait hold on you mean you just let me hit the ground after you knocked me out!'

The man puts his free hand behind his head rubbing it and his eye closed and he chuckles.

'Well yeah sorry about that I was going to catch you it..it's just I forgot for a second because I started to read a bit.'

I anime fall to the ground while the man still rubs his head. Then a knock at the door and and a women stands in the doorway.

'Ah good Kureni, you're finally here.'

The man says.

'I told you it would be a while Kakashi.' says the women sarcastically.

'Anyways thank you Kureni just set the clothes and belt on the table there.'

She sat the clothes down and gives me a glare and I almost thought she was going to kill me right then and there.

'Okay so hears the deal, the villages Hokage and I had a disscussion while you were out, about what to do with you. Let's say it took alot of convincing to some of the other ninja but the Hokage and I made a decision.'

'Wait you said I fell from the sky? How on earth did I do that?'

'Ahh so Ibiki was right your mind was erased.'

I sit for a second and think on what I was just told. Earased what does he mean erased?

'What do you mean erased? What was erased exactly!?'

'Ibiki can enter someone's mind and extract info on them. He's the leader of our villages Intel division. While you were out he entered your mind trying to pull any information from you.' When he finished he told us that the only valuable information he could tell us is your name. That all memories of your past are locked away or erased up until we found you in the road.'

This is crazy what is going on here I don't understand. Well obviously you can't understand since you can't remember anything you idiot. Anyways I should stay calm for now but obviously I need to dive deeper into this at a later time.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a hand waving at me.

'Hey are you still with me?'

'Wha.. oh yeah I'm with you?'

'Anyways since you obviously have no memory of why you fell from the sky and ended up in the middle of the road we decided to not treat you as a are not sure if you are from another village as you had nothing but a sword on your back and some shredded clothes where you're from is still a mystery. Fair warning though we still must look out for the safety of our village so we have to take some measures on this.

I wanted to be furious at them for even considering me a spy or to be affiliated with another village when I can only remember my name. Plus if I were a spy falling from the sky is a terrible way to infiltrate in any case, but I stay calm as the logic of this is true but I won't let them know I agree. Also I am very scared of this man who seems like he could kill me with out even looking up from that book. So any confidence I tryed to gain is gone the moment I spoke. A part of me though wants to tell them off and make a break for it. Yeah good plan very hashed out back talk the people who could kill you on the spot.

'Then you're not going to send me to get tortured for information as you have accomplished that task. You're not going to kill me what did you decide to do with me?'

'Well I had a talk with the two men who tried to subdue you, Shikaku and Asuma gave praise on the skill you showed to escape!'

'This gave me an idea that I presented the Hokage and some other ninja within the village and we l agreed that it a good way to keep a watchful eye on you.'

'What was it what was the idea you had?'

I'm very curious on what this choice was.

'You will join team seven the ninja squad I am leading! '

'What a ninja team!'

That was all that came to me because it was an answer that would never have come to mind. It seems like a cool thought except the idea of me being on a ninja team seems scary. 'Wow that was absolutely the most manly answer you've said.' I decided this idea was better than being treated like a criminal or being locked away in a cell so I say to being a ninja!

Except I may not even be a good ninja, I guess I'll have to just go for it and see what happens. 'Thinking back to when I was chased I did escape those two ninja with out really thinking so maybe I could do this.'

Hearing this masked ninja wants me on his squad seems like a real honor but I won't let this conversation end with out asking a million questions first! For my curiosity is sky high and millions of thoughts race through my head.

'Why your ninja squad?'

This seemed like a reasonable question to ask.

Kakashi looked at me for a second as if pondering my statment then speaks.

'Asuma and Shikaku are two elite Jonin you escaped from both of them which is very hard to do for someone as young as you are.'

These words made me feel better they gave me a slight confidence boost with deciding that being a ninja might be fun.

'Well the alternative is not anything I'd love to live through, so I'll give being on your team a shot!'

I put some excitement behind these words forcing a smirk across my face.

Except that the excitement is snuffed out like a candle flame when Kakashi looked at me with a stare that made me want to jump out the window behind me and not look back, 'this man scares me alot!'

'Being a ninja is not fun or a task to be taken lightly, it's hard work and very dangerous!'

I took this advice very seriously because Kakshi's words were stern and commanding almost.

'Okay I will take it more seriously.'

'Good then get dressed and follow me, oh and feel lucky you get to skip the academy for some various reasons.'

'Well good I hate school anyways!'

I think, not that I can remember even going to school but the sound of it makes me sick.

'Oh boy you are going to fit in just nicely with my group then.'

Kakashi says still reading his book.


End file.
